Deliver them to their End!
by Orkshasa
Summary: Mighty champions from the League Of Legends teleport into the world of akame ga kill,and they will show the evil empire the true name of Justice, and shall make their feet tremble at the sight of warriors as powerful as General esdeath and budo!, the empire s strongest shall meet her match! rated M for gore and perverted parts. there will be other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry! There are several ideas for crossovers running around my head, help…HELP!-starts getting dragged away by an invisible force- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!)

(-comes back with a few bruices- well the idea suddenly came to my mind besides the others that i already had and in the end,i decided to do a crossover of League Of Legends and Akame ga kill because several reasons, first Esdese is powerful to the point that(its just my opinion thought) matches the power of some champions on the league and could actually defeat them if They leave their guard down, second i wanted to SEE her fight with characters that could actually give her a hard time (cause i remember very well the Chapter where she technically cleaned the floor with most of the members of Night Raid), so several League champions will be send to the akame ga kill world, and shall make The Empire know what is true fear!)

(Oh! Before i forget, this is set several weeks after ´s defeat and death at the hands of Night Raid, so Wild Hunt might already be around doing their nasty stuff.)

Chapter 1- Winds Of Hope

It seemed like any other day as always in San Marian,a small city that was in the south of the empire´s controlled territory...And by as always it meant that the habitants of the city lived in fear and despair, afraid of the Imperial troopers that were stationed here to keep it in ¨order¨ as They said but most of the thing They were doing was kill innocents for fun,making false acusations of treason just to execute them in public,in the middle of the Marketplace of the city for everyone to see, leaving them cruxified,public decapitations, there were also times where the soldiers got bored and take several women to the same place of the public execution site and start abusing them in several ways right next to the corpses, to which all the people were forced to watch and were not able to do anything, the fear that was struck into their hearts was big, and the commander of this tropos was a skilled,merciless and cruel captian,he was worst than his soldiers,having taken several women and little girls as his slaves,all the inhabitants of this small city,prayed to the gods that They sended them something to get their lifes back,They new the Revolutionary Army had their hands busy at the momento in another part of the if anything, anything that could give them their freedom back.

What They didnt know was that today, their calls and cries for help would be answered and the evil imperial soldiers punished for their acts!

On the outskirts of the city,two beams of light blue magical energy touched down on the road that lead directly to the city, from the beams of light,two figures materialized, one was a male, with his extremely long dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail,wearing his classic armour and clothing,with his sword on his hand,it was Yasuo The Unforgiven, next to him the female figure had already materialized after the teleporting spell ended,he looked with a small smile spreaded across his face at the sight of the familiar silver short haired woman that was next to him,wearing also her normal set of pieces of armour combined with clothes, with a tattered brown cloak,carrying her broken sword too,she had the hoodie that her armour had down,his dark brown eyes meet with her light brown ones and they smiled at each other,in the past They would had each other´s throats but after spending so much time together cause of their connected pasts and leaving the hatred cause after the Noxian invasion of Ionia the two had formed a strong relationship, to the point they both had actually started being lovers.

Them riven realised something, as she looked around,and them at the small city they had at the distance, she saw a small sign that said:. ¨welcome to San Marian¨. The exiled read out loud and them looked at her lover in great confusion.¨i´ve never heard of a city called like that..where in valoran do you think we are?¨

Yasuo had been thinking as he looked at the city until his lover´s question brought him back into reality,looking at her¨i dont know riven…my guess is as good as yours..something might had been wrong with that teleportation scroll that we used.¨

¨so...Do you think the same as me...?¨

¨that we are not in Valoran anymore?..Yeah i think so¨ he looked at her as she had a worried expression on her face¨i guess our only way to know is to go to that city..but something about this place doens´t feels right¨

¨what do you mean Yasuo?¨ she asked again to her boyfriend.

¨theres a heavy atmosphere around and do you smell that?¨ riven didnt need to replay to know what he had meant, as her nose finally seemed to catch up that familiar smell in her nose, the smell of death and rotting corpses,she looked at her love with a serious look on her face now.¨we should go there to see what the hell happened.¨ the exiled said and the unforgiven nodded positively, and the two started making their way to the city, what they would see today would be the first of the many atrocities commited by The walk to the city didnt took much time as they passed the city gates, the guards on it stared at riven with lustful eyes, but the combined glares of yasuo and riven made them back away,besides they would defeantly not mess with two strangers that had swords and defeantly had the looks that they were both skilled in the ways of using the weapons that each one had.

The two champions of the league now found themselves inside the small city of san marian,yasuo decided to ask a question he walked towards a small shop with riven following him close,the store owner was a middle aged man,with a beard that had its hair graying just like his the rest of his hair, he had at first a frightened look when he noticed look when he noticed riven and yasuo´s swords.

¨excuse me sir…but do you know where are we?¨ yasuo asked in a polite and calm tone,which surprised the old man,who seemed to be calming down after noticing these two were well mannered Warriors.

¨well,you two are in the small city of San Marian...in the south of The Empire controlled territory for disgrace...¨

¨The Empire?¨ both champions asked in unison, which surprised again the old man

¨you two are not from this lands?¨ he asked still in shock,and it rised when the couple answered by nodding positively.¨okay i´ll do my best at explaining the things...¨ The old man them started explaining yasuo and riven about the empire,and how cruel,merciless and ruthless it was and what it had done over the years while it was in its expansion and conquer quest,and the atrocities that they commited everyday,both champions listened the old man´s tale with serious expressions all while both of them had tornados of emotions inside of them,but they kept calm.¨follow me..i´ll show you i´m not liying...¨the old man said weakly as he walked out of the shop and motioned the swordsman and swordswoman to follow him,the two nodded quickly and decided to follow the old man throught the streets of the city,as they followed the old man riven looked around without separating from the two, the people,anyone she looked at had expressions full of fear,dread and some like if they lost the will of doing anything, as they walked closer riven noticed the smell of rotting corpses was getting stronger and stronger,yasuo had noticed that too,so both were ready if any fight broke up,the three got finally to the Marketplace the two champions could see people crowded around the middle of the said place.

¨here it is…you two should go ahead and see what i´m talking about..Its what happens everyday..¨ The old man said and he looked down at the ground, not wanting to witness what was going on

Yasuo looked at the old man and them he looked at Riven,she silently nodded and the two started making their way throught the crowd of people,gently pushing them away as they walked forward,the people of the city,noticing the couple´s weapons started moving aside for them to easily walk,and what the two champions saw shocked them,there were large cruxifices with people hanging from them,all of them dead,two persons were being cruxified at the momento, both were old men,screaming in agony with what little strength they had left, this made the blood of both champions boil in the purest form of rage and hatred,and they looked to see two more prisoners,a young man and a young woman were kneeling, imperial soldiers,around 20 were surrounding them.

¨okay, so the boy goes for decapitation and what about the girl?¨ one of the soldiers asked

¨you guys can have fun with her until she dies¨ the sargent of the group told them with a malicious grin, all of the soldiers looked down at the girl who was now panicking them looked over her lover that was sentenced to decapitation, she didnt want to end up like the fuck toy of imperial soldiers, she desperately yelled.¨Help! someone help please!¨ she managed to cry out, but them on of the soldiers kicked her in the stomach.

¨shut up bitch!¨ he growled at the young woman who was clutching her stomach in pain,riven looked at yasuo, who at the same time looked at her, they didnt need to say words to know that they had to do something,back in Valoran they fought for Justice and Well-being of the people even if both were outcasts from their own homelands,they knew what to do.

As a tall man in black robes carrying a two handed heavy axe walked up to the poor young man,who had tears in his eyes,he was going to die like a dog and his girlfriend would end up as a sex slave,as the executioner standed next to him and brought his axe up, the boy closed his eyes and waited for the end,he heard the executioner grunting as he brought his axe down…but them he heard the sound of metal clashing metal, the boy quickly shot his eyes open and saw a man with oriental features with a combination of clothing and armour,holding an exotic looking katana,he thought it was a Teigu from the looks of the sword, the boy would had been in awe if he wasn´t tied up and kneeling down like he was right now, it was blocking the executioner´s axe and with a quick movement he made the axe´s blade hit the stony floor of the city and in the blink of an eye, the samurai did a quick horizontal slash at the executioner´s neck,compleatly cutting off the head of the tall executioner,yasuo didnt even bother in using one of his Wind techniques cause that scum of a man wasn´t worth it,the head fell on a side and the limp body fell to the other,with lots of blood coming out from the now headless body, it happened so fast, that everyone exept for two were still in shock,yasuo himself and Riven who them charged forward against the rest of the imperial soldiers with a powerful battle cry,using her broken sword she dashed forward,impaling the one that was closer to her throught his chest,making blood come out of the massive wound cause by what was left of the blade of riven´s sword,them she did her next movement starting to quickly dispatch of the rest of the soldiers, all of the started falling down dead like flies, they couldn´t do much against the female battle hardened noxian, them the yasuo got into the fray too,impaling and killing any soldier that tried to attack his noxian lover from behind,the attacks of the two champions were too much for the normal soldiers as they barely had time to defend themselves,the attacks of these two were like blurs to them!.

Moments later it all ended as quick as it started, all of the soldiers were laying dead on the stone floor, that was now covered in the blood of the imperial soldiers,the only one left alive was the sargent who had a panicked look on his face,quickly turning around,trying to escape from the two that had just easily slaughthered his entire squadron.

¨dont let him escape!¨ riven told him but yasuo had already dashed forward against the coward sargent,not giving him even time to try to run, The Unforgiven thrusted forward,letting out a shout in ancient Ionian.¨**Hasagi!¨ **were the last words the sargent heard when he felt a sharp pain go throught his chest, he looked down to see the blade of yasuo´s katana sticking out from his chest the blade had easily gone throught the chestplate of his armour like if it was nothing! Them yasuo pulled his sword out of the sargent´s chest, said man fell on the stone floor and blood started coming out from the wound on his chest, yasuo swiped his sword at the ground,cleaning the blood off and slowly put his sword back into its sheath,he turned around to look at Riven, and smiled at her,walking closer to her, she had already put her sword away and after helping the young couple to get free from the bounds that they both had, the two champions turned around to look at the crowd of people, they could see multiple emotions,shock,awe,happiness,hope and many other positive ones and suddenly the crowd of people broke into loud cheers for them two and the good action they just had done,yasuo looked again at his girlfriend with a smile on his face, she smiled back at him and both looked back at the crowd,the two champions rised their fists into the air, which only increased the intensity of the cheers coming from the crowd of people. Them the old man that had brought them to the execution site walked closer to the two champions, he had a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the couple, and the crowd fell in silence.¨which are your names?¨ he asked

Yasuo was the first one to speak.¨ my name is Yasuo and some people know me as The Unforgiven.¨ he said loud enough for the old man and the crowd to listen, them it was riven´s turn

¨mine is Riven, known also by the people of my kingdom as The Exile¨ she said with a small smile

The old man turned around to face the crowd of people and brought his arms up with a great smile.¨Riven The Exile! and Yasuo The Unforgiven! The gods answered to our prayers, sending their champions!¨them the crowed broke into cheers again, the people were exitedly yelling different things from: blessed be the champions of the gods! To finally we will be free! For the two it felt kinda ironic as they were actually champions from the League Of Legends, but went on with the flow.

The old man turned around to look at the two champions.¨please...There are still imperial soldiers with their captian,here, they are in what it used to be the mayor´s house...Help us to get free of those evil men..¨ he said in a pleading tone.

¨i shall never turn my back to the people that needs help¨ riven looked at yasuo and inmediatly nodded, they didnt need words to know that yasuo had agreed to help free this poor people from the puppet mayor they currently had.

On the mayor´s house, it was turned into some sort of command post,there were soldiers outside of it doing guards, and the rest was inside,there were soldiers that used women they got around town as sex slaves,even some little girls,right now they had them all locked up downstairs since they were all eating, they heard a knock on the front door and every soldier inside looked at the door.¨hey rookie go check out!¨ the soldier whined but obeyed the command and walked to the door,but before the rookie could even open the door, he heard a shout from someone a voice yelling something in a foreign lenguage: **haseg!¨**. Was what the rookie heard before a powerful gust of broke the door into lots of pieces, the poor soldier´s head was sliced off due do the powerful wind, it was like if a sword chopped his head off clean, and them a man and a woman rushed in quickly, getting by surprise imperial soldiers and their captian. It all happened too fast as the only ones left was the captian armed with a pistol and other 6 soldiers who were armed with muskeets,plus the pupper mayor who had also a gun¨you two got guts to mess up with the empire!,i will kill you and use that white haired bitch as my personal toy!¨ that seemed to anger yasuo who was about to rush forward but the soldiers,the captain and the mayor fired first a barrage of bullets against the two champions,most had been aimed to yasuo and them with his quick reflexes,The Unforgiven used one of his favorite abilities,one hated by all of the ranged-fighters in the League when it came on them being on the enemy team,The Wind Wall,shouting in ancient Ionian the word: **Choryon!¨.** A wall of wind came up, shielding both champions and the bullets hit it, they were all reflected back to the imperial soldiers, captain and the mayor, all of the soldiers and captian died instantly from their own bullets but the mayor survived, having the bullet hit him in the left shoulder, he screamed in pain as the felt his own bullet pass throught his skin.

¨please dont kill me! I-i´ll give you anything you want!¨ he begged desperately to the two champions who were just giving the bastard of a man cold glares,yasuo sheathed his katana and riven did the same with her broken sword,looking at her lover¨ yasuo you get him outside,i´ll open the door that keeps the slaves girls locked.¨ she said softly to him before looking down at the mayor and kicking him on the stomach,making him yell out in pain,yasuo nodded and grabbed the man by one of his legs and dragged him outside, the mayor had an expression of terror when he looked at a mob of angry people waiting, they all had tridents,axes,stones and bricks,them he looked at yasuo in panic,the swordsman looked back at the mayor and grinned,looking back at the mob.¨People of San Marian..i give you this puppet..so you can all have Justice!¨ the Ionian swordsman shouted and the mob let out roars and cheers and them yasuo made the mayor stand up and them pushed him against the people,who didnt loose time and the first thing the mayor got was a heavy blow from a brick hitting him in the forehead,making him yell in pain and them the crowd of peole started mercilessly beating to death,vengeance by all of the years of cruelties they had suffered by this man, yasuo looked back at the house to see riven coming out with the slaves, he walked closer to her, and the two walked away from the crowd,the couple was now alone and yasuo wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer,riven blushed cause of how close her face was of yasuo´s but them she whispering in his ear.¨i´m glad we helped this people out¨ he smiled at her.

¨i am also happy, riven¨ he said and them he moved forward and started to passionately kiss Riven´s lips, the white haired noxian blushed even harder making her face get red as a tomato,it was embarrasing for her to kiss in public but aslong as she was with him,she just didn´t care, and quickly started kissing back,deepening the kiss the two were sharing, riven started moving her tongue into yasuo´s mouth,the two started a small battle for dominance with their tongues, some moments later they broke the kiss with a string of saliva between them,both catching up their breath,he leaned forward putting his forehead against hers gently and smiled at her.

¨we should look for a place to stay, there must be an inn around¨ he said breaking the silence, riven nodded, locking up her left arm around yasuo´s and the two walked away searching a inn to stay the night, luckly the two found one and they paid for a single room for the two, the next day the two champions bought or actually the people of the small city gave them supplies,such as food,water and backpacks to carry, plus a world map,the two champions had their next objective set. They would go to the capital and help the Revolutionary Army in their fight with the empire, one person told them that they were not that far from the capital and if they went on a fast phase in their travel they would arrive at mid day. As The two were already walking on the road riven noticed something on sky, they were the teleport lights falling down and touching the ground, several of them! The jaws of the two champions dropped in surprise.

¨looks like some of our friends are also coming to this world.¨ yasuo pointed out.

¨indeed...i wonder who might be¨ riven responded quietly and them the two continued making their way to the capital.

In Another part, way on The East, the village of Karuga,a prosperous and with quite a big population for a village,it was close to the capital, the people in it were trying to do their best to barricade their homes, bussiness and other things, they were told that today a force of imperial soldiers would come and raid the village and them burn it to ashes, the place was deserted with everyone hiding indoors, but them a light blue beam fell from the sky and a man materialised in the middle of it,everyone from the safety of their homes and shops,looked at the man, he his skin was pale like the snow, well built muscles from what they could see since he was shirtless,on the bottom he had some kind of armour (from what they think) but said armour was actually part of him,they noticed that he also had gauntlets from the same material, on one of his hands he had a weird looking Bow that looked to be made out of the same material like the rest of his armour,some of the villagers thought it was some kind of Teigu but obviously it wasn´t,he was wearing a long red scarf,wrapped well around his neck,a leater strap with a metal piece wrapped diagonically around his chest it had a purple gem on the attatched on the metal piece, the man´s eyes that were closed opened, the part that was supposed to be white of his eyes was a pale shade of purple and his iris were compleatly white, from what they noticed, the misterious man´s eyes glowed,having a headpiece that seemed to be made out of silver with a ruby incrusted on it,shape in a tear form, his hair was long and white as snow,three large bangs covered a part of his face..It this misterious man to them,was none other than,Varus The Arrow Of Retribution, his expression seemed like the one of Shock and surprise,the village looked Ionian to him,even more...it reminded him of his home village back in Ionia,it made him smile sincerely,something he hadn´t done in a long time and decided to walk around the deserted village look at the houses and shops,it even had a Shrine too, them he heard something, he looked at the outskirts of the village and saw soldiers,lots of them charging towards the village,for the Arrow Of Retribution,their intentions were clear as water.

Varus was filled with rage in a instant, it reminded him of when the Noxians attacked his village time ago, he had forgiven riven cause of her relation with yasuo,but he was still bitter with people like them,with lightning speed varus charged forward, and in a quick motion,he pulled an invisible string on his bow and a arrow made out of purple energy formed,and them fired it, the arrow made its way fast and suddenly it got impaled on the head of the commander of the charging soldiers,who fell dead on the dirt,blood coming out of the fatal wound, all of the soldiers stopped in dead in their tracks and looked at the fallen commander,and them at the single man in the entrance of the village, when they looked at the glowing eyes of him,noticing how they were filled rage,hatred and killer intent,fear was the first thing that got into the soldiers but before they could run, the demonic looking man shoot all by himself a Hail Of Arrows,multiple miniature arrows fell from the sky,mercilessly killing several soldiers of the squad,Varus was enjoying each kill he got, with a sadistic grin,his bow started glowing, and as he started walking towards the soldiers slowly but continuing to shoot at them for each kill the archer´s bow seemed to glow brigther and brigther, the rest of what was left of the soldiers scattered and ran away from the demon of a man´s deadly and accurate arrows,one of the soldiers was running looked at his left to see one of his comrades fall down to the ground dead,with one of those arrows in his head,blood lot of blood were coming out of the wound, said soldier let out a panicked scream and looked to his right to see another two of his comrades falling down to the dirt, impaled by several arrows, he suddenly tripped and fell down to the dirt, he turned around quickly still laying down on the dirt and looked directly at the man,Varus was staring at the soldier directly into his eyes and them,he let out a sinister laugh,the distorted voice of varus send chills all over the poor soldier´s body,feeling fear in its purest form.

Varus walked closer to the soldier and looked down at him.¨i am letting you leave alive as a message.¨

¨w-w-what is t-the m-m-message?!¨ The terrified soldier managed to say, stuttering.

¨That Me, Varus The Arrow Of Retribution, is here and i shall Punish you all¨ his face turned into a sinister grin and combined with the glow of his eyes, the soldier literally wet himself and scrambled to his feet running away from Varus.

The people of the village had came out of their homes and shops and witnessed how the misterious archer shoot down the entire squadron of imperial soldiers, they were all cheering happily after Varus´s victory over the imperials, the champion of the league had turned around and gave the people of town a smile, walking back into the town.¨i am Varus! The arrow of retribution and from this day, the men that sent those soldiers…shall know fear!¨. the champion finished and the people started explaining varus how things were with the empire and about the revolutionary army,from this day varus swore to join in the cause of Fighting the empire, as we would never let anything like the massacre of his village repeat itself ever again, he would fight the empire…and he was gonna Make Them Suffer.

(thats all for this Chapter,in the next Chapter, yasuo and riven will arrive at the capital and the demacian team shall be doing their debut,and will show the empire the power o-*Garen rushes in,destroying the door and bellows* DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

(well now that garen has to pay me another door,i also want to say and i´m yet working on another crossover but wont publish it just yet)


	2. Chapter 2

(**Yo what´s up!, i apologize for the delay of updating this story, my computer´s internet connection had been a really big bitch, but i managed to calmly write the Chapter)**

**(My rwby story will be placed in second place while i focus on this one, but soon i´ll write the next Chapter for that one, i also got yet another idea for a crossover, this time of RWBY with Deus Ex Human Revolution, but i wont submit it till i´m done with this one (theres a chance that i might change my mind and start writing for the two at the same time,i still have to think about it thought,i´m also thinking of writing a One-Shot of Deus Ex,maybe some faridah n adam), so please if any of you get interested in that one too,please be patient ;D)**

Chapter 2- Battle of Danzen and duel at the capital.

Being the general was a difficult thing, everyone with the enough experience in high military ranks knew it and one annoying thing is that you never knew when your enemy would attack…but that also made it exiting, thats what General Friedrich of the Revolutionary Army thought as in right now the city of Danzen which he had captured some days ago from the imperial hands was being attacked by an imperial army division that was sended to retake the city, somehow glad that they didnt actually send general Esdese´s army,but still the city was being mercilessly hammered by the cannon fire of the imperials,he could hear the explotions outside of the command building he was him,the building shook for a moment..That one landed really close to this place, he cleaned some dust that had fell over the map and looked at it, just in that moment an officer entered the room that the general was him, he was panting, meaning he had been running,taking some moments to catch his breath.

¨general Friedrich, sir!¨ the officer saluted nervously, the uniform of the man was a mess,it had blood stains and dirt here and there, and he had a gladius type of sword on his hand,it was covered in blood of imperial soldiers.

¨at ease Michael, whats the situation in the evacuation of the civilians?¨ the aged general asked.

¨we managed to evacuate them throught the mountain pass with low casualties from the civilian side, and a squad of soldiers was sent with them to guide them throught the mountains to friendly territory.¨

¨good, we can now focus on the main battle…how many of our forces we have left?¨ the general asked.

¨sir we have around 400 men left, and the imperial force attacking us consists of 2500 soldiers...If they destroy the main gates we are doomed...i´ve also heard from a surviving scout that the imperials have a Teigu user commanding the attack.¨

The general felt a shiver run down his back at hearing that the commander of the imperials was a teigu user.¨and are there any good news or we are up to the neck with shit?¨. officer Michael responded with a negative nod,no good news, that just made their situation a lot more worst and in that moment the building where they both in shook violently and both heard a explosion from the upper floor.¨we are going outside with the rest of the soldiers.¨the general stayed calm as he said that,if they were gonna loose he would go down with his troops, while the officer panicked slightly,the general pick a one handed sword and shield,looking for a moment at them,he smiled and motioned the Michael to follow him, the poor officer nodded nervously, them the two got out of the building and moved throught the streets that were now a complete mess,filled with rubble from the destroyed houses,corpses of dead civilians and revolutionary soldiers alike,the two arrived to the center of the city that was close to the main gates,they were still closed, the center was a mess just like any other part of the city thanks to the cannon fire, but there wasn´t as much corpses as in the rest of the city, instead there were most of the surviving soldiers, most of them were nervous as they heard the explosions of the cannon fire around the city, some were dangerously close, up on the wall of the city some surviving archers and soldiers using muskets were firing down at the imperial lines, they were doing a good job at shooting down any imperial soldier that got close to the main gate, but them the cannons concentrated their fire on that position,they realised it too late and suddenly the defence lines in the upper wall were covered with several explosions,pieces of bodies and rubble fell down on the streets.

General Friedrich heard the cries of agony and pain of the soldiers that where in the upper defensive positions of the walls got torn to pieces by the explosions,he greeted his teeth in anger,he was gonna avenge all the innocents that had died today,he looked at his soldiers,men and women,they all looked scared from what was coming for them,they all could hear the imperial soldiers´s cries for their blood,just in that momento Friedrich looked up at the skies almost like if he was pleading for the gods that a miracle happened…and it did,his eyes widened and rubbed them for a moment to see if he wasn´t hallucinating and he wasn´t, 10 light blue beams of energy fell from the sky and touched down on the floor infront of the general and his troops,at first they all backed away from the lights,thinking it was some sort of destruction magic,but suddenly from the beams of light, 10 persons materialised from them,Friedrich´s jaw hit the floor as he looked at them,5 were females and 5 were males,they all had confused expressions as they all looked at their surroundings,one of them was taller than the other 9, which caused many revolutionary soldiers to stare at him, and one of the females had an blue eagle with her, one of them got his attention even more,it was nothing like he has seen before!,this team that had appeared out of nowhere infront of them,were none other that some of the champions that hail from the city-state of Demacia! Each one with their respective weapons and sets of armor/clothes.

The females were

Fiora, the grand duelist!

Lux, the lady of luminosity!

Quinn and Valor, demacia´s wings!

Shyvana, the half-dragon! (imagine her in her Ironscale skin)

And Sona, the maven of the Strings!

The males were

Galio, the sentinel´s sorrow!

Garen, the might of demacia!

Jarvan IV, the exemplar of demacia!

Lucian, the purifier!

And finally, Xin Zhao, the seneschal of demacia!

After the initial shock passed from general Friedrich´s mind he walked close to the misterious team with curiosity, and jarvan looked back at the man that was coming close to him and the other demacians, he took some steps forward and extended out a hand in sign of peace, the general did the same and they sook hands, finally something good happens! The general thought as he inspected each of the warriors from head to toe, they all looked experienced and like if they had already been on battles even bigger than this one.

¨hello...To all of you..I am General Friedrich, from the revolutionary army.¨ he told them but continued looking at jarvan.

¨I am Jarva IV! Prince of Demacia and they garen, lux, sona, shyvana, lucian, quinn, fiora and xin zhao, they are my friends and the best team i could ever ask for¨. The exemplar of demacia said while pointing at them with his free hand, the other one was holding a weird looking spear, but nonetheless it looked deadly, giving an aura that said: Dont Mess With Me.¨general Friedrich, i would like to know where are we...And what exactly is this Revolutionary Army.¨ the prince asked out of curiosity, with a respectful voice at the old man´s military rank but it was also full of authority.

The general nodded quickly and them began to put together his thoughts.¨alright Prince Jarvan,i´ll do my best in explain most of whats happening. Long story short,as i said, i am a general of the Revolutionary Army, you and your friends just teleported to the city of Danzen...Which is currently under attack of The Empire´s army...¨ The general said grimly, all of the demacian champions seemed shocked by the news, the teleport spell had somehow sended them into a battle in a land they didnt know about!, their ideas and theories of not being in valoran or runeterra anymore came true,but they quickly got calm again,they were after all already experienced warriors when it came to war,the only one who seemed still a little bit worried was sona,she is a healer not a warrior, but she shook her worries away, if she could help her friends with her healing and supportive magic, it was perfect for her.

¨what is this empire you talk about?¨ asked garen as he looked at the general,the rest of the champions turned their gazes from garen to the general, who once again begun explaining them about the empire,how powerful and big it was,what their plans were and what they did to keep the other nations in control under their iron fist,the brutalities,the atrocities,executions,tortures,rapes,killings in the name of ¨justice¨ done by the soldiers and their commanders,how corrupted and rotten the system was and specially…about the Prime Minister who was one of the reasons about why this world was so rotten, and how the Revolutionary Army stood up in the name of all the people of this world as their Light of hope,after general Friedrich was done explaining, all of the champions were angry at how the empire acted,specially Jarvan…to say he was angry would be ridiculous!, the prince of demacia was BEYOND angry, he was furiuos!, he without any doubt will support the revolutionary cause as well as his companions/friends,the exemplar of demacia looked back at the old general.

¨general…how many imperial soldiers are outside?..¨ The prince said after finally controlling his anger that seemed make Shyvana´s anger problems look an ant when compared to his.

¨there are around 2500 imperial soldiers outside...Right now they stopped hammering the city with their cannons,i guess they are finally going to ram the gates down and slaughter us..¨ The general said looking at him.

¨let them do it! me and my friends will defeneatly help the revolutionary cause! And we will show them the power of Demacia´s strongest warriors! Right?!¨ Jarvan said as he looked back at the rest of the demacians, most of the them gave a battle cry as positive answer, exept for lucian who gave a positive nod as well as sona, the purifier walked forward.

¨i will follow you prince jarvan, and if there is evil to purify…my light bullets wont miss their targets.¨ lucian said, keeping his stoic expression on his face.

¨i will too Lord jarvan!¨ shyvana exclaimed and she made the bones of her neck sound, ready for battle.¨as the seneschal, my loyalty will always be to you prince Jarvan.¨ xin zhao said. ¨garen and me will do our very best to aid the revolutionary army!¨ lux said in her usually cheerful tone, and her older brother nodded.

¨me and valor will bring the imperials death from above!¨ quinn exclaimed and the eagle nodded.

¨my blade is loyal to you prince jarvan¨ fiora said with a smirk on her face.

¨i will defend the innocents and do my best!¨ galio said

¨we should prepare ourselves them! Theres no time to loose, as the imperials must be making their move already!¨ garen said in loud voice and everyone nodded.

¨garen´s right, we need to do it now.¨

¨prince jarvan...i ask you, can you do something to bring up the morale of the troops? After the inital attack from the imperials and all the casualties we suffered the morale dropped almost instantly¨ the old general said and jarvan looked around, at all of the 400 surviving soldiers, the exemplar of demacia nodded, he climbed a ruined fountain in the middle of the plaza and all soldiers, male or female turned too look at jarvan.

¨Brave soldiers, men and women of the Revolutionary Army, hear me! I am Prince Jarvan IV Of Demacia! Me and my best warriors, my friends, have arrived here after using a teleport spell, we talked to your general, Friedrich, and after explaining us what is happening here…we have decided, In the name of Demacia...that we will Help your cause and we will aid you in this battle and any that comes!..I can see the fear in your faces,i know that fear,i had felt that same fear you have right now, i have fought enemies as ruthless and cruel as the enemy outside, but do not let their numbers take away your battle spirit!, you are all here because you want to see this world free from the control of that evil empire that controls the lands!, dont fall to your knees because they have more soldiers…but instead! Grow stronger! For your land!, for your country or kingdom! For your families!, Let´s show those imperial bastards what are we made of!, show them the strength that is inside in each and every last one of you! Even thought its my first time here with all of you..I trust that with your strength and brave souls..We can defeat the imperials outside! Once again, Let´s show them our might, our strength! Each one of you, fight with the strength of a thousand men!¨ the exemplar of demacia yelled at top of his lungs as he rised high in the air the hand that was holding his spear, the soldiers who had their morale now sky high thanks to jarvan´s speech rised their weapons too and gave their own battle cries,all fused together into one thunderous battle cry,the rest of the demacian champions joined along too and general Friedrich also did, he thanked the gods for this,there was a chance of defeating the empire after all!, them as the exemplar of demacia moved down of the ruined fountain, garen moved closer to the prince

¨prince jarvan sir,i have one request¨ the might of demacia said.

¨what is it Garen?¨ jarvan asked.

¨i want to personally lead the charge against the imperial forces¨ he said and jarvan responded with a positive nod, the taller demacian made the bones of his neck sound and took out his big sword.¨i wont dissapoint you jarvan!¨ the prince smiled, and nodded again.

¨i trust you well garen, your one of demacia´s best warriors.¨ the exemplar of demacia, turned looking at the revolutionary soldiers.¨soldiers! This man will lead the charge against the imperial forces!¨ all of the 400 soldiers looked at the giant of a man,all of the males looked at him in admiration while the female ones had dreamly expressions, but they all knew perfectly what their objective was,they them started getting ready in a semi-circle position around the main gate,the rest of the demacians were on the front lines,exept for Sona once again since she was the healer she would not be of much help in the front lines, so she stayed behind lucian,quinn/valor,galio,fiora and xin zhao, jarvan had moved closer to Lux and Shyvana and explained them two a plan for a small surprise attack for them,lux couldn´t help but to do a mischievous smile, she happily walked next to her brother that was,while shyvana climbed up to the walls,when she finally reached the top of a watch tower on it, she started concentrating her rage,just like how many times she had been teached,she looked down at the amount of imperial troops and just smirked, the imperials had moved a ram to destroy the gates,she saw as they started hitting the wooden gates with it, back down,the soldiers tensed as they noticed the big wooden gates were being rammed down now, but the demacians kept their calm,lux was waiting paciently.

With the imperial soldiers outside of the city

they had just finished the salvo that just killed the soldiers that were defending from the walls,one of the officer that had been keeping watch on that work, he smirked looking at the work well done and them went to the commanding officer,it was a tall muscular man,wearing some pieces of armor around his body,and had on one of his hands a massive war hammer,a teigu called Belial,the attacks with it were slow,but at the same time devastating and the weapon would get set on fire without harming the user, the commander´s name was Karl,he had been looking as the cannons ravaged mercilessly the city of Danzen,an insanely wide grin spreaded on his face as he looked at the black smoke rising from the city,it confused him why he heard the cheers and battle cries of the revolutionaries, but anyways,he already wanted to slaughter what was left of them and the civilians for supporting them.

¨sir! The last of their cannons and upper wall defences had been eliminated,troops are already ramming down the gates!¨

¨good...good, soon we shall crush whatever is left of rebel scum in that city! ¨ the commander looked at each hit that the soldiers with the ram did against the wood gates till after several minutes they broke down and a lot of his soldiers charged right into ,but what happened right after the gates fell surprised him, a highly visible red line light appeared..And suddenly the red light turned into a powerful beam of pure light,that had some rainbow like colors in it, it happened in the blink of an eye, and when the magic beam of light had dissipated all of the soldiers that had charged into the city were now laying dead on the ground and the ram had also been destroyed,the beam had killed them and destroyed the ram!,did the revolutionary army managed to get their hands in a new teigu?!,or somekind of weird magical artifact?!,he didnt know,but he was angered and just really really wanted to see their blood and get what ever it was! Just when he was about to give the order to the rest of his soldiers to charge in,a loud roar was heard,he looked at the direction of it and his eyes widened in shock.

Back inside the city.

Lux had fired at the charging imperials her ultimate attack, known as **Final Spark**, and that killed quite a few of them, all of the revolutionary army soldiers were shocked to see such amount of power coming out of the petite woman that was lux, and them they all heard a loud roar and looked at the direction of it,some had noticed the red-head woman had climbed up the walls to the watch tower,but now in her place there was a dragon! Shyvana had changed into her dragon form, them dragon shyvana jumped down and flew towards the imperial soldiers and opened her mouth,in an instant the female dragon throwed from her mouth flames that mercilessly rained upon part of the imperial soldiers, the ones catched by the fire screamed in pain and agony as the fire burned away their armors and flesh, that was their signal.

¨Charge!¨ garen yelled, and everyone looked at the Might of Demacia as he broke into a full sprint,some soldiers were surprise to see how fast he could run,despite the heavy armor he was wearing,some sweared they saw his shoulder guards change into a steel like color,but they quickly shrugged it off, and with their own battle cries,as well as the demacians,they all followed suit garen in the charge, they had moved quickly out of danzen and continued their attack, as the imperials were distracted trying to get a hit on Shyvana in her dragon form,she had done a good job at bringing a good number of them down, and when the imperial soldiers realised about the attack of the revolutionaries it was too late, the moment they turned around to see, they saw the big figure of a tall man,with a big sword as him,he yelled at top of their lungs.¨BREAK THEIR RANKS!¨ and did something that seemed imposible for them!, he started spinning around like a small deadly metal tornado but him,he was using his ability known by the some as **Judgement**, as he moved forward imperial after imperial soldier,lots fell down cutted in half by that deadly attack,after several seconds garen´s spinning attack had stopped but he was still cleaving and cutting in half imperial soldiers with his giant sword,the other demacians and the revolutionary soldiers had already joined into the fray as they hit the imperial ranks with crushing strength, it was a chaos for the imperials, lucian´s light bullets,as he said never missed their targets,most of them were headshots,the light bullets seemed to have a devastating effect on humans just like with the undead that he had swore to purge, just like with them,the purifier always aimed for the head and each head of those evil humans he shot at exploded into a gory mess of flesh,blood and brain matter, the purifier was easily dealing with them alone as for when they tried to slash at him he would dash out of the way of the attacks just for resume shooting at them once he got in position, as for quinn and valor, the female as shooting down soldier after soldier with her crossbow,taking a time to reload it and avoid the attacks of the enemy soldiers´s spears or swords,a imperial soldier carrying a sword had sneaked up behind quinn and was about to cut her down but them xin zhao got in the middle of the attack,blocking it with his spear´s blade,them with an agile kick made the soldiers loose his balance and them in a quick swing of his spear,xin zhao impaled the blade of it into the soldier´s face,the blade came out on the other side,and them quickly pulled it back,them the seneschal moved into his next opponets.

¨you owe me one quinn!¨ he said as he continued his attacks against the other soldiers.

¨wait for this is over and i´ll buy you a drink later!¨ she countered and continued shooting her crossbow´s bolts against the soldiers

In the other hand, fiora was easily cutting down each soldier that got in the range of her attacks, each one with a swift thrust attack from her rapier or normal slash ones, galio was on her side punching the soldiers and them he used his **Righteous Gust **ability**, **unleashing a gust of magical wind sending imperial soldiers in its path flying in all directions, he would keep at bay any soldier that tried to attack fiora from behind, he continued smashing them down with his fists.

In another part, sona, shyvana, garen and jarvan were fighting their way throught the imperial soldiers to reach their commander, 3 soldiers stood in their way and jarvan used his **Dragon Strike** in which he extended his spear in straight line impaling the 3 of them and they continued moving forward,in the heat of the battle, but their objective was simple,you cut the head of the snake,them the body stops, as they got to the place where the enemy commander was, there was a small group of revolutionary soldiers trying to cut him down,but the normal soldiers proved to be no match against the experienced teigu user and with a swing of his hammer that was already covered in flames, he sent part of the revolutionary soldiers flying,and they fell to the dirt as burning corpses,a last one tried to impale his short sword on Karl but the imperial commander was faster and crushed the poor soldier with his hammer,turning the soldier into a bloody pulp,blood and intestines splattered, sona holded the feeling of throwing up,seen a normal person being crushed that way was almost as disgusting as kog´maw´s attacks,which were mostly his stomach juices or vomit, but for garen,shyvana and jarvan was not much, they were battle hardened and had faced worst,but of course they wouldn´t get too cocky,this man infront of them was an experienced merciless warrior.

¨so...The revolutionary scum sended 4 more against me?...Okay! i shall crush you two´s heads and make those two bitches my sex slaves! Specialy that big breasted bitch!¨ the crazed imperial commander said while pointing at shyvana and sona, sona backed away slightly and shyvana was growling, in the other hand, jarvan and garen were enraged as that man had insulted the two females and said that, the commander then charged forward and swinged his fire-hammer teigu against jarvan,who managed to active his abilty **Golden Aegis**,it sent him flying back several feet but the magic shield protected him from the deadly blunt force,the demacian prince feel on one of his knees,trying to catch his breath again,he surely was still alive and without internal wounds but the attack leaved him winded,the imperial commander them swinged his hammer at shyvana,but just as when it was about to land on the half-dragon,garen´s massive sword blocked it,commander Karl growled and looked at the Might of Demacia who was taller than the imperial, and the two started a brutal duel,each attack with all they got but none was landing each strike they tried,shyvana and sona could only watch in amazement at how garen fought, when the two females looked at jarvan he was not in the place where he landed anymore, but he was already back on his feet and running back into the fight to aid garen,the Exemplar of Demacia,leaped into the imperial commander as he staggered backwards.

¨Demacia!¨ the prince yelled at top of his lungs as he impaled the blade of his lance on karl´s right leg,using his **Cataclysm**, the circle of impassable terrain rised around him,Karl and garen,feeling his right leg being pierced by the lance of the prince, karl scream in pain, but the commander was far from done, as he tried to swing his hammer at the prince yet again,but the strike failed when garen used his **Decisive Strike **attack!, slicing off the left arm of the commander,who now screamed in agony and rage from the pain caused by his wounds.

¨i…will not let myself be defeated by revolutionary scum!¨ saying those words,Karl used his teigu´s trump card,turning himself into some kind of rock and fire beast,which healed him from the wounds he had recieved from the duo´s attacks,jarvan retrieved his lance from the now turned into a beast commander and quickly avoided an attack directed to him,garen knew perfectly what to do, the tall demacian ran forward against the fire beast and just when he was infront of him,the beast brought up its hammer and moved it down to try to hit the demacian¨For The Cause!¨ garen yelled and impaled his sword on the ground really close to the beast of fire and rock,and almost instantly,after doing that a giant sword,maded out pure energy fell from the skies and impaled Fire Beast Karl throught his chest,after the summoned ethereal sword attack that was known as **Demacian Justice** dissipated,the body of the fire beast went limp,with a massive see throught wound on its chest caused by garen´s ultimate,the beast turned back into Karl and torrents of blood started coming out of the wounds,garen had pulled back his sword from the ground and turned to see the other three that were with him,smilling, jarvan, shyvana and sona were also smilling.

¨it was hard fight, the commander was a formidable enemy but yet...He was nothing more than a butcherer even worst than Darius.¨ garen admitted, when he was Fighting commander Karl alone he could only see killer intent, madness and pure evil, just a killer hiding in the uniform of a soldier.

¨indeed it was my friend, a hard fight but it will ensure our victory today.¨ jarvan exclaimed.

¨this feeling of winning a battle is incredible..even more to know that we are doing the right¨ shyvana said happily and sona nodded positively, the maven of strings used a small healing spell just in case they had any wound,them The four champions turned to see at how the battle was going on, the revolurionaries had suffered some casualties but with the help of the other 6 demacian champions, the imperial forces had suffered even more losses and were at the point of being compleatly exterminated, some of the imperial soldiers turned around and ran away from the battlefield in defeat, the ones that stayed just decided to surrender as they were surrounded by all sides, they dropped weapons and rised their empty hands in defeat, the battle of danzen was finally over!,total defeat for the imperials and Victory for the revolutionaries!, surprinsingly none of all of the 400 revolutionary soldiers died and their general was also still pretty much alive,after the imperial surrender all of the soldiers rised their hands in the air,still holding their blood covered weapons and in unison they cheered for their victory! The demacians joined as well in the victory cry, right after they all calmed down they started taking the surviving imperial soldiers back into the city to put them in a prisoners camp they would settle up later,another part of the 400 revolutionary soldiers started the process of picking up their dead and bury them with the honors they deserved,surprisingly enough they also did the same with the dead of the imperials but those were buried outside of the city walls,they gave the decaesed imperial soldiers the honor of being buried,but none felt sorry for them, and actually they hoped that those soldiers were burning in the lowest parts of hell for all the cruel things they did in life,sona had used her magic to heal any wounds that her compatriots may had .

After being done with burrying the dead, the revolutionary soldiers started celebrating as well as the demacians, they deserved it after a long and bloody battle, a time to relax, fill their empty stomachs and hydrate their dry throats, the demacians had their own table but the soldiers were cheering for them too, garen and xin zhao were having a contest to see who could eat more, lux was the judge in the contest, jarvan, shyvana and general Friedrich were having a chat and joking, quinn was feeding valor with some meat, fiora,sona,galio and lucian were conversating,but also looking at the little friendly contest than the Might of demacia and Seneschal of demacia were having, the revolutionary soldiers were amazed to see how much those two could eat and were actually divided in cheering each of the two!.

Back with the unforgiven and the exile.

Riven and Yasuo could already see the capital city, both of them were amazed to see just how big the city was! And as well as the castle at the top of it, but their expressions quickly turned serious again, they could feel the corruption and evil, as they finally passed by the city gates, the guards eyed the two champions, the swords they both hand made them paranoid, but they just shrugged it off, they didnt want to piss off two warriors that looked like they could easily kill them, as they walked around the two looked at the civilians,the expression on their faces were just like the ones of the people back in the small city when they arrived,yasuo looked at a wall,riven noticed that he was staring at something and she looked at it too,the wall had some Wanted posters sticked on them,he looked better at the posters and realised it they were of some of the members of Night Raid, the two heard of that group when they were on their way to the capital, knowing that said group of assasins was part of the Revolutionary Army,a surprised gasp came from riven as she looked at one of the wanted posters a face she easily recognized.

¨yasuo, look!¨ riven said and yasuo looked at the poster and he was shocked, the cause of their shock was that on the wanted poster was the face of Varus, The Arrow Of Retribution, his crime: killing a complete unit of imperial soldiers all by himself, the reward for his head: 10.000 gold.

¨i gotta say...i´m impressed at how fast he got a wanted poster.¨ he said flatly, to which riven nodded, he was going to say something else but them they heard a female scream, yasuo looked at riven and she nodded,the two them ran in the direction of the scream and when they finally got on the place they saw a big fat clown,champ the clown, a young woman wearing a minidress,bunny ears accesory on her head,cosmina, a little girl with a turquoise dress with a white apron and blonde hair,dorothea,a guy that looked like a pirate,Enshin, a man holding a blood covered katana, has Ionian looking clothes and features,but he was actually from this world,Izou and finally a young man with tan skin with an X shaped scar on his face and a crown like headgear and skintight shirt and white pants,Shura the son of the prime minister.

The 6 were the infamous secret police group, Wild Hunt with a young woman of fair skin and black hair, she was wearing a dress that looked riped off in some parts, shura and enshin were harassing her, but them she managed to escape the grip of shura and ran in direction of the duo that had just appeared, kinda having the hopes they could help her, Izou rushed forward and went for the kill, yasuo was not gonna let him kill the innocent woman, the unforgiven also rushed forward passing by the woman and with lightining fast speed he drew his katana and the swords of the two swordsmen clashed making sparks appear as metal hit metal, Izou looked surpised at the man´s intervention,them the two continued clashing their attacks for some moments before Izou backed away from yasuo, the skill level of that swordman was amazing! There was no visible opening he could use as advantage, maybe izou had finally found a rival worthy of Fighting,champ was not even paying attention cause there was no little child,while cosmina was hungrily looking at yasuo´s visible chest,enshin had also been looking at riven,but the white haired female noticed it and gave the pirate deadly glare that sent chills down his spine, the look on her face clearly said: you touch time and i´ll break your bones, in shura´s point of view he was royally pissed, that man had let his new toy run away, he angrily pointed at yasuo

¨you, who the fuck do you think you are, you messed up our investigation!¨ the son of the prime minister shouted at him.¨do you even know who we are?!¨

¨No and I dont care.¨ was yasuo´s simple and serious response, riven who was behind her lover smirked, which only seemed to enrage shura even more than he was already.

¨that´s it, izou! kill this fucker!¨ shura shouted

¨kill me?,you can try.¨ yasuo taunted the two and with that izou nodded and rushed against yasuo once again, but the ionian swordsman easily blocked the slash attack,the two circled each other for a moment and they resumed their fight, each attack seemed like blurs for normal people as sparks flew in random directions,none was faltering, them yasuo thrusted forward with his blade with lightning fast speed,which izou had barely time to avoid,and them they continued their clash of attacks so far none had landed a clear attack on each other,shura watched without patience as izou was having a hard time at defeating a man that didnt even wasn´t a teigu user!, them something happened that surprised everyone of wild hunt, yasuo had thrusted forward yet again with the same attack as a time ago,izou got too trusty that he could easily block it this time, but he was shocked to see that with the attack, blade of yasuo´s katana grazed him on the left side of his stomach, izou backed away again quickly and put his hand on his side, and when he brought it up he was shocked to see his own blood,yasuo was still with his guard up,panting slightly.

¨…¨

¨..Izou?¨ shura asked as he looked at the swordsman the other members of wild hunt were just as shocked as him, it was the first time he had seen izou wounded, it shocked him to see a swordman who he didnt know a thing about, beating one of the most skilled warriors he had ever seen, izou turned around sheathing his katana and walked back with his group.

¨let´s go back,i have things to think.¨ izou simply,shura and the rest nodded, them he turned back to look at yasuo who had sheathed his sword again.¨what´s your name?¨ he asked him.

¨Yasuo The Unforgiven.¨ he responded

¨yasuo the unforgiven...¨izou mirrored.¨we will continue this duel another day..The next time either your blood will feed my blade..Or you will be victorious,again till the next time.¨ he said and started walking away with the rest of the wild hunt members.

¨well that was one awesome fight i gotta say.¨ riven said as she was now standing next to yasuo,he turned to look at riven with a small smile.

¨yes, and surely next time…i will kill him.¨ he responded.

¨yeah,but for now let´s find a place to stay and eat.¨

¨but i´m not hun-¨ he couldn´t finish when his stomach growled loudly in hunger, which made yasuo blush embarrassed and riven couldn´t help but to giggle at yasuo´s embarrasment.

¨come on, let´s go¨ she said softly to him and locked both of her arms to one of his

¨yes please..That fight leaved me starving¨ he admitted and the two walked away,he decided to tease riven a little bit.¨you know..¨ he started.

¨hmm?¨ she looked at yasuo curiously.

¨the young woman that was with the group, the one with the bunny ears, reminded me of you that time when you used your Battle Bunny outfit in harrowing.¨ he stated with a grin and riven´s eyes widened and her face got red as a tomato, and lightly hitted him on the chest while pouting, but she kept really close to him as possible.

¨i´m not using that outfit ever again...I-it was embarassing when everyone saw me, specially you!¨ she said, still blushing while remembering that time in harrowing, somehow Ahri had convinced riven of using a different costume and the results of when the male champions and male summoners were almost instantly when they saw the exile in that costume, luckily for her yasuo stayed with her all the time during the Harrowing Party.

Unkown to the retreating couple, two different groups of people had watched the whole fight without catching each other´s attention, on a part was The Jeagers, exept for who was already dead,killed several weeks ago when he attacked Night Raid´s secret base by himself and his army of people who he experimented with, Esdese was amazed to see such skill and power yasuo, she just like izou didnt saw any opening in the unforgiven´s defense and his attacks..They were almost like if it was one with the wind, fast, unpredictible and deadly,seryu, wave and kurome had their jaws dropped in awe, run´s eyes were like plates he was, compleatly impressed as they watched him walk away with riven, and finally bols was clearly intimidated by the skills of yasuo, he was the first to speak out when he looked at them walking away.¨t-the two make a n-nice couple¨ he said in his usual shy tone.

¨indeed those two make a nice couple…that man´s swordmanship is compleatly amazing…and judging by the broken sword the woman is carrying on her back shes obviously a warrior too, my guess is that shes at the same level of swordmanship as him..¨ Run responded to Bors and made clear his point, esdese was still thinking.

¨i wouldn´t like to get on his bad side..¨ Wave said

¨what was his name again? He said it.¨ Kurome exclaimed.

That made Esdese comeback into reality as she looked at her squad.¨he said it was Yasuo The Unforgiven, it surprises me how me managed to hurt that member of wild hunt..Somehow it makes me wonder if he is related to the Arrow Of Retribution¨general esdese said and the others looked at her in surprise, The jaegers them continued their discusion about yasuo and riven as they made their way back.

The other group that had been watching were none other than some of Night Raid´s members,not all the team thought,mostly Leone,Tatsumi and Mine,all the three were shocked at the display of skills with the sword that yasuo did and wondered how would riven do,they knew from the moment yasuo hurt izou, the two had made themselves enemies of wild hunt.

¨looks like that yasuo guy and his girlfriend could be potential allies to us.¨ leone said with a grin on her face.

¨indeed they could be, but we must inform Najenda about this first!¨ mine exclaimed.

¨yeah, we should better head back to the base, we have what we needed for supplies. Tatsumi said and funny enough he was the one carrying all of the bags that had all the food and other stuff.

(**Well, thats everything for this Chapter, see ya all in the next one!, i hope i did well in the part of the Battle, it was my first time writing one and i actually feel proud at how it cameo ut at the end, for those wondering why i choosed sona, they may be league champions but they are not inmortals**)


End file.
